


No Requiem

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Series: My MCYT Things [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I give my issues to characters so i don't feel alone, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Indulgent, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: So this fic is solely self indulgent.  I'm not gonna do a fun summary cause this is more personal to me, so I'm just gonna recommend you read the tags and decide if this is a fic you would personally feel okay with reading.  Stay safe <3----------------If at any point either party states they are uncomfortable with fanfics being about them, I will take this down without hesitation.  As far as I'm aware they don't mind, but if that changes please tell me!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My MCYT Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816705
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	No Requiem

Dear Dream,

When Dr. Richard told me that I should write you a letter, I was confused. I didn’t want anything to do with you, and he knew this, so I wondered why he told me to write to you. He said it was for ‘healing’, but I truthfully don’t see the point. I guess it’s worth a try though…

Dream, when I met you, I truly believed in love at first sight. You were suave and charming, making me love you more with every word you said. Every compliment you gave me felt like a drug, every touch felt like a fire burning into my soul, and before the night was over...I was yours.

When I told my family and friends about you, they were overjoyed. They were happy that I could find someone I truly loved, and to find someone who loved me in return. When I told them about our plans for a first date, they encouraged it...I don’t blame them for not knowing.

Our first year together was truly magical, and despite everything you did, I will hold those memories close to my heart. I never believed in a prince charming, but you were really like my prince. You swept me off my feet and promised me so much. When you proposed that night, there wasn’t a single doubt in my mind to say yes.

I thought being married to you would be the best experience of my life, but god was I wrong. It started with the side comments, the way you would try to tell me why I couldn’t leave your side. I thought you were just looking out for me...That you were just worried about what would happen if you couldn’t protect me.

You started to suffocate me...Every little act and comment felt like a ton of bricks crushing me. The house we had picked out together felt like a prison of your creation. Every night when we went to bed, and you had your arm tightly around my waist, I thought of a way to escape this hell.

I thought of sneaking out at night, attacking you and running, I once even tried to use our streams to call for help. I assume you noticed because from that moment onward you never let me stream alone.

When I got the call from the police saying that you were dead, I couldn’t believe it. They told me you were in a car accident and that you were killed on the spot. I felt my hands shaking as they told me I needed to go down to the station. After everything you put me though, after all the sleepless nights I spent praying someone would help me, you were just gone.

I got so many texts, tweets, and calls asking me if I was okay. Asking me if I wanted to talk about what happened. For the first time in 3 years, I felt happy. I no longer had you looming over my shoulder, dictating my every move. I could do what I wanted without fear of being yelled at or chastised.

My first stream back was a week after your death. The chat was filled with comments asking if I was okay. If I should even be streaming when you had died only last week. I did my best to ignore them, but when they became too much, I snapped. I yelled about how you had treated me. How being with you had been the worst years of my life. After realizing what I had done, I ended the stream and prayed that it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was.

I didn’t expect the amount of support I got after my stream. The comments I got gave me the courage to seek the help I needed. 

I was once asked by Dr. Richard that if I could go back and avoid meeting you, would I. And I can say with 100% certainty that I would.

Sincerely, George


End file.
